Do you l1k3 my g1ft?
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: More KarEzi smut. Awkward ending, but I had no idea how to end this one, so it'll have to do.


Do you l1k3 my g1ft?

[ ! ] Smut warning [ ! ]

Terezi had decided to surprise Karkat today, wearing her libra hoodie that he had gotten her as his early anniversary gift that she smelled to be one size too big, it now concealed a further surprise for later. She was arriving at Karkat's house after her taxi ride there, she thought to herself: "Gog, wh1l3 th1s pl4n3t m4y b3 w31rd, 1t sm3lls qu1t3 d3s1r4bl3 4t t1m3s..." She knocked her now iconic 5 knock tune, and waited.

Karkat wasn't expecting visitors, especially not Terezi. She had said that she would be out of town on their anniversary, so they had exchanged gifts already and went on a nice date in the forest, where they kissed and talked, not much. But it was what they both wanted in a 3 troll sweeps date to celebrate the day they tidied up their matespriteship, they had both decided to keep it an Alternian anniversary too, as to make it feel like they were more at home. He opened the door and Terezi was standing opposite of him, and she quietly cackled before hugging him tight, and he thought she felt warmer than normal, but he didn't comment on it.

He took her into his living room and closed the front door, before asking: "Okay, so... Explain why you're here and not with fuckin Kanaya and Rose?" To which she responded "B3c4us3 you know th4t 1'd r4th3r b3 h3r3 w1th you th4n th3m, 3sp3c14lly on our 4nn1v3rs4ry!" Karkat blushed thinking to himself that he **should** have known. "Heh, Well then... I guess what do you want to do?" "W3 could 4lw4ys w4tch 4 romcom." She suggested.

They had been watching a romcom they had chosen at random while holding each other closely when they had slowly began to get lost in a kiss rather than the show. However when one thing leads to another, then kissing turns to kissing and foreplay, which Terezi instigated by grinding her thigh against Karkat's pants roughly where his bulge is, rewarding her with a quiet pleasured moan.

Karkat knew that Terezi would keep doing such things until she was in the dominant role, so he let her toy with him a little more, slightly exaggerating moans, before he slowly groped one of her breasts, and she melted onto him, enjoying it a bit too much. Karkat quickly removed his turtleneck, and he felt her warmth through her shirt and then her hoodie, all the way through his tank top, and to him. Karkat began to reach for the zipper on Terezi's hoodie but she stopped him when she smelled his hand closer to it, and whispered: "Not y3t K4rkl3s...". He understood, she had enjoyed taking things a bit slower during the beginning of their sessions, to which his response was the introduction of foreplay.

Karkat _slowly_ removed Terezi's jet black skinny jeans, giving her plenty of time to stop him, but she allowed, and he removed his own slacks, leaving him in a tank top and plain boxers, and her in a bra, hoodie, and her scalesmate boxers. Karkat felt Terezi's legs on his, making his bulge go tender and rub against his boxers while it felt for her nook. Terezi rubbed Karkat's nubby horns, and enjoyed watching him squirm a little before giving in to the pleasure. The two were now just a pile of flesh, clothing, and passion that consisted of a blind Libran troll and her Cancerian troll Matesprite.

Terezi stood herself up, and removed what she smelled to be hers and Karkat's boxers, letting Karkat's bulge seek refuge inside her nook, where it had longed to be for roughly a month now. It wriggled its way inside and Terezi moaned softly. Her moans became slightly louder the more it squirmed inside her, and she almost cummed, but held. Karkat waited until his bulge had settled before beginning to thrust, and started slow but began to pick up pace.

Karkat's mind was racing, his blood pumping, adrenaline rushing, he needed to focus. He eventually settled on the fact that Terezi's nook was tightening around his bulge, and it felt _amazing_. Karkat, realizing he was about to leak genetic material, lying there sweating and thrusting, he let it build up as much as he could before releasing. He heard Terezi moan a small amount, and he saw small amounts of teal genetic material seep out from underneath her hoodie.

Terezi couldn't hold back anymore, and she released the cum she had been holding back. However, much to her surprise her nook tightened as she did so and her belly was causing her a small amount of pain and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Karkat had began to caress her horns, careful to not prick his hand, but hoping to still pleasure Terezi. Karkat succeeded, and Terezi moaned, leaking.

Terezi was filled, and she panted heavily. Leaning back she accidentally went back too far, and Karkat's bulge slipped out of her nook just as she cummed, and teal genetic material spilled out onto the couch. Unable to stand the pressure any longer, Terezi unzipped her hoodie, revealing her now bloated belly.

Karkat stared at his matesprite's belly, and he realized it was filled mostly with their cum, making it very faintly glow a pale lavenderish sort of color, but he realized that a good portion was not glowing, water. She had given herself a small enema beforehand. "H3h... L-L1k3 my g1-g1ft K4rkl3s?..." Terezi said between moans and panting, and while Karkat said nothing, his expression and smell practically spelled out yes. Karkat was nearly drooling at the sight, and his hands gravitated to the gray mound of flesh.

Terezi softly bit into her own lip, enjoying simply the feeling of Karkat's hands on her warm and tender belly. Karkat slightly re-positioned himself so his bulge was underneath his matesprite's full belly, and he enjoyed the feeling of the weight and warmth on his bulge, and he leaked a small amount again. Terezi was enjoying the circumstances likely just as much as Karkat was, and her breasts had gone tender and she slowly removed her now slightly uncomfortable bra, and the two stayed that way for roughly half an hour.

After he stopped rubbing Terezi's belly, Karkat got up and helped his matesprite stand, and walked her to the bedroom, where they lay mere minutes later, under the coverage and comfort of Karkat's heavy blankets, holding each other close. Though Terezi couldn't see it, Karkat smiled, and after laughing softly for a second said: "Fuck, Terezi..." "I can't think of enough reasons to instigate why I'm so flushed for you, but... I guess I should go with that you're fucking beautiful, and that I love the way you act and speak..." Terezi could only blush, and Karkat felt slightly embarrassed knowing how stupid that must have sounded, but the feeling quickly left as Terezi said in response: "1 h4v3 to s4y th4t 1 f33l th3 s4m3 w4y..." "But 1 know why 1 lov3 you so much." "b3c4us3 1 know th4t you 4ctu4lly c4r3 4bout m3. You would put your l1f3 on th3 l1n3 for my s4k3." Now it was Karkat's turn to blush, "1 lov3 th3 w4y you sp34k w1th m3 4s oppos3d to th3 w4y you som3t1m3s y3ll 4t th3 oth3rs, 4nd wh1l3 1t m4y not m4tt3r 4s much to you, you sm3ll b3tt3r th4n 4nyon3 3ls3..." "Should I be flattered, or should I be even more flushed than before..." "H3h3, both." Those were the words exchanged between the two trolls before they drifted into sleep.


End file.
